borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grog Nozzle
Grog Nozzle is a pistol manufactured by Maliwan that appears in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. It is a mission-specific weapon available only during the mission The Beard Makes the Man, though it was lootable during the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. Special Weapon Effects Very low (about -80%) damage, +200% Multiplicative Critical Hit damage. Extremely high Elemental Effect Chance. Always Slag. Fires large, slow bullets which explode three times mid-flight, destroying themselves on the third detonation. When equipped, heals the wielder at a rate of 65% of all damage done. This includes self-inflicted damage, and damage done by explosive barrels to the wielder themselves. The Grog Nozzle has a random chance to make the wielder "drunk", causing the view to tilt left and right briefly. If this happens while the character is in the Mines of Avarice, they will also make a hiccuping sound. While "drunk", five more projectiles will be added to every shot without using any extra ammo but at the cost of major accuracy reduction and lowered fire rate. In addition, the gun's actual magazine size is always 2 units higher than the listed value on the weapon card. For example, if the weapon card lists a magazine size of 12, the gun's actual magazine size will be 14. Usage and Description The Grog Nozzle is a mission-specific item, given as part of the mission The Beard Makes the Man. Players are guided to shoot dwarves with alcohol-soaked sponges fired by the weapon. The Grog Nozzle has a self-healing effect relative to the amount of damage dealt from any source: gun, melee, or otherwise. However, while most other Moxxi weapons are meant to be viable as killing tools directly, the Grog Nozzle is more effective as a support for other means of dealing damage. The Grog Nozzle does only one-fifth the damage of the Rubi (another Moxxi pistol), yet heals at a rate of just over five times as much, 65% compared to the Rubi's already powerful 12.5%. Characters specializing in grenades, melee attacks, or other sources of non-gun damage will heal themselves incredibly quickly while holding the Grog Nozzle. Self-inflicted damage will heal the wielder as long as the damage is absorbed completely by their shield. Any self-inflicted health damage will be effectively reduced while holding this gun, as the healing takes effect almost at the same time as the damage. The healing effect works even during Fight for Your Life mode. A downed character will still regain health if they hold the Grog Nozzle while doing damage to enemies. After getting a Second Wind, the character will have all the health recovered during Fight for Your Life. When equipped, the Grog Nozzle will occasionally cause the character's view to tilt left and right as though they are drunk. When this effect is active, the character's accuracy and fire rate are severely decreased, but firing the weapon will add five projectiles to the shot with no extra ammunition cost. The effect only starts when the Grog Nozzle is equipped, but will stay in effect for a short time if the player switches to another weapon while "drunk". Because the Grog Nozzle is exclusively a mission item, it cannot be kept past the completion of The Beard Makes the Man. Nonetheless, players may find it in their best interests to avoid turning in the mission so that they might keep the weapon instead, given how powerful its various qualities are. Notes * The Grog Nozzle cannot be legitimately obtained as anything other than a mission item, with the exception of the Grog Nozzles dropped during the 6th day of the 4th (final) week of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt (11/07/13), whereupon the Gold Golem in the Mines of Avarice would drop it as a reward. * Because the Grog Nozzle is a mission weapon, it does not take up any space in a character's backpack and cannot be dropped, traded, exchanged, or placed in the player's bank or Claptrap's secret stash. * Due to the Grog Nozzle being a mission weapon several things will happen: ** Players connecting to a game where The Beard Makes the Man is in progress will automatically have the gun added to their characters' inventories if not present, even if they have not yet received that mission. Conversely, the Grog Nozzle will be unavailable if the host player has either not started the mission or has already completed it, even if the connecting player had the Grog Nozzle equipped prior to joining the game. ** Upon continuing a game where The Beard Makes the Man is in progress, the mission copy of the Grog Nozzle will be generated randomly and may differ from the version given previously, because it is a quest item. ** If a new playthrough is started this item will disappear until the mission is once again accepted for that playthrough. * The Grog Nozzle's 'drunken' bullet spread effect can be momentarily transferred to another gun if the player switches during the effect. ** Because it is internally classified as a pistol, when Krieg's buzz axe is thrown while drunk six buzz axes will be thrown simultaneously in the general direction of the target. ** This transfer can lead to some exceptional combinations when used with certain area-effect weapons, such as the Flakker, variations of the Fibber, or the Hive. A Hive fired into the air while the drunken effect occurs leads to a devastating "air strike" of dozens of corrosive rockets, that are capable of taking out bosses in one squeeze of the trigger. Moreover, switching back to the Grog Nozzle while the rockets fire gives the wielding character an extremely high amount of healing. ** Entering a turret (vehicle or stationary) while wielding the Grog Nozzle will still activate the random drunkenness and will transfer the drunken firing effect to the turret but lacking the reduction in fire rate. * The Grog Nozzle's damage is boosted by grenade damage bonuses. * The Grog Nozzle has excellent synergy with Krieg's Silence the Voices skill, as he will be immediately healed for 65% of the damage done to himself. * Damage done by the Sabre Turret does not heal Axton, as the turret is a separate entity. * Damage done to objects with a health bar, such as fuse boxes or explosive barrels, also heals the wielder. de:Fusel-Knarre fr:Grog Nozzle ru:Грогоствол uk:П'яничка